Someday
by loverofstuff1224
Summary: A collection of song-fics. Team fics, single character fics, pairings. Whatever I feel like at the time. Read, Review, Complain, or all of the above. Ch 1. Someday: The Avengers all have pasts, presents, and futures, and god knows what they hold.
1. Someday

Hey another story! Toothpicks should have it's bonus chapter by the time this is up so go check it out!

This story though is basically where I'm going to shove all the random song fics that pop into my head, I already have a list going and if you have ones you want to ad to it let me know!

Lyrics are italized and the song is Someday by the Strokes. Every new set of lyrics, underneath is a story about it, all of them don't relate, except for the fact that they are all about the avengers. Some pre-movie others post-movie, its clear which is which though. Hopefully you enjoy it, it's similar to my other work.

Disclaimer: If I owned the song or the movie I would be in heaven and I'm pretty sure I'm alive.

* * *

_In many ways, they'll miss the good old days_

_Someday, someday_

* * *

Clint and Natasha were the best of the best at S.H.I.E.L.D. The best agents and one of the best functioning partnerships in the history of everything, as Clint like to put it. It's hard to argue also with their 99.9% success rate.

So when all of a sudden it was a partnership, it was a team of six who were at the same skill level as them in their respective fields. They weren't sure how long the group was last.

It lasts till they retire. Needless to say once in awhile they craved for how it was back when they were the only ones who could save the world in a blink of an eye. And yes they will miss how they used to take down small dictatorships together.

But will they ever regret it? Not for a second.

* * *

_Yeah, it hurts to say, but I want you to stay _

_Sometimes, sometimes_

* * *

Tony is a destructive force. He drinks himself to death one day, yet the next he is completely capable of being CEO Tony or genius Tony. It baffles Pepper sometimes. Even a year in already and she hasn't quit. It's the second birthday party of his that she has attended, the last. She has her resignation letter sitting at home on her desk ready to go next Monday.

She helps the staggering party goers out calls cabs and waits for them all to leave, before walking around surveying the damage. What she's shocked to find is Tony himself, who usually at this point at any party has disappeared with at least one woman on his arm.

"Some party huh?" Tony snorts out from his position on the sofa. Stretched out on his back, one arm dangling off the sofa scraping the carpet, and his top few button s of his shirt undone, he's staring right at her and from the look in his eyes she can tell he's drunk. "Same as every year, a bunch of people I don't know except Rhodey show up get drunk together and that's that."

"Yes, and it was a rousing success." Pepper unsure how to deal with this situation.

"Yes, only different, because you were there."

"Why did I change it?" curiosity getting to her.

"You are one the first people to care about me in a long time." Tony never blinking. "I never have anything to ask for on my birthday, mostly because I have everything." He paused. "Now I actually have something, I just don't want you to stop caring." He lets out a shaky laugh. "That's selfish I know, but I'm always selfish."

Pepper lets out a small smile, "You wouldn't be Tony Stark if you weren't and I wouldn't have it any other way. I think its bedtime for the birthday boy though."

"As you command Ms. Potts."

Pepper goes home and the first thing she does is feed the letter through the shredder.

* * *

_When we was young, oh man did we have fun_

_Always, always_

* * *

The original six look out of the Avenger's mansion smiling. Some things never do change. Steve and Tony still bicker like three year olds. Thor still talks like he knew Shakespeare personally. Bruce, Clint and Natasha haven't changed much either.

They stand looking at the grounds from one of the balconies where they see their kids, and the younger avengers in a mock football game.

"When did we get so old?" Clint asks randomly.

"Who thought we would get this old?" Bruce retorts.

* * *

_Promises, they break before they're made _

_Sometimes, sometimes_

* * *

He promised something he knew he couldn't keep. He promised. Yet as she looks across the dance floor sitting by herself in her best dress, she knows he's not coming. Yet she still waits till closing, never moving. As the bartender asks her to leave politely she nods. She gets up, but not before a tear falls.

She goes there every Saturday up till she can no longer manage it. She's moved on, got married, but she never loses hope, because.

He promised

* * *

_Oh, my ex says I'm lacking in depth_

_I will do my best_

* * *

Christina Everhart was a right bitch. But she was right. She had Tony pegged the moment he met her. She was around these types of people for a living she knew they thought they were God's gift to the world.

The fact that she thought he was a shallow pig didn't bug him till Pepper. He wanted to change now, not be the man who slept with a billion girls to the man who slept with one.

He was going to succeed because god damn it he's Tony Stark and he is God's gift to the world.

* * *

_You say you wanna stay by my side_

_Darlin', you're your head's not right_

* * *

Betty has lost her mind. That is Bruce's first reaction to her coming back to him again. It has been months after the New York incident, as he was seen destroying the city once again, and a year or so after he left her again. Yet she's back again, wanting him again, and she wants all of him the Bruce part and the Hulk part.

She claims that she's tried to move on and can't and that she wants to be with him no matter what may happen.

He knows deep down it's a bad idea and it will end with blood chances are, but he wants to ignore his brain just for a bit. Besides when the crazy ride, known as their lives, comes to an end, they can always plead insanity.

* * *

_See, alone we stand, together we fall apart_

_Yeah, I think I'll be alright_

* * *

Three years after joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and a half a year after meeting Natasha, he bumps into an old friend. His old mentor Trickshot, who taught him how to shoot with a bow and arrow is still running cons on the lesser folk. Clint may despise what he used to do, but seeing someone he thought of as family is comforting in a strange way.

So when his old friend holds out his hand wanting Clint to join him again, Clint's resolve to stay on the straight and narrow wavers ever so slightly.

Last time the two worked together it had fallen apart completely and utterly destroying everything Clint knew in a blink of an eye.

He says no and lets the man go. He goes back to base where Natasha is back from a stint in Europe with a bottle of vodka in one hand and shot glasses in another. For the first time, in a long time, he knows he will be fine.

* * *

_I'm working so I won't have to try so hard_

_Tables they turn sometimes_

* * *

Tony is in death defying situations constantly much to the annoyance of Pepper. After each battle, after recovery and some reunion time, Tony goes to the lab.

He works long hours noting all the failures in the last battle and what has to be improved. It fills his days and nights and he gets help from Bruce in his endeavors, but it still takes time.

Tony has never put in this much effort into anything ever. You may call improving his armor constantly ensuring his safety above all else is selfish compared to sometimes the safety of the world. And he is doing it for entirely selfish reasons. He knows if he dies in battle Pepper will never forgive him.

He's never worked so hard to keep one person near him ever.

* * *

_Oh, someday_

_No, I ain't wastin' no more time_

* * *

Every time he wakes up he thinks this is the day he wakes up where he belongs. Then JARVIS says good morning and the illusion is shattered. He gets up, pockets the watch with Peggy's face and goes for a run. For a year in the mansion this is what happens.

Then one day he wakes up and goes about his normal routine and this happens for a month before he realizes that he's finally adjusted.

Why waste time living in the past if the future is all you have.

* * *

_And now my fears, they come to me in threes_

* * *

The moment she's informed Clint has been compromised she has three fears that she will never admit.

Is Clint alright?

Can Clint be saved?

Will she have to kill him?

Natasha is unsure which is worse and leaves to save the one man she will ever truly love.

* * *

_So, I sometimes _

_Say, "Fate my friend, you say the strangest things_

_I find, sometimes"_

* * *

Thor thought he had his life planned out. Be awesome at everything, then take the throne, then do something awesome and kingly, and then pass on the crown to his future children. It's odd how one plan can change so quickly.

Instead he ends up banished, hit twice by a car, tasered, sedated and powerless. It was a long handful of days.

But in that time span he becomes a better ruler than he ever imagined, falls in love, and fights one of the toughest battles he will ever be in, mostly because it's against his brother.

Once he can finally relax, it amuses him how fate sometimes works out.

* * *

_Oh, my ex says I'm lacking in depth_

_Say I will try my best_

* * *

Okay so Natasha may or may not have had a fling with Dare Devil. He may have broken it off because she was closed off from those closest to her. She accepts this knowing that he was just for fun anyways, she knows it's impossible to love her, sometimes she doesn't even like herself.

But when she sees Clint and tells him everything about her past, what she has done and where she's been, and he still accepts her with open arms. She knows this time it's different. This time she was going to succeed, love may be for children. But she was never a child; she has to make up for lost time somehow, right?

* * *

_You say you wanna stay by my side_

_Darlin' your heads not right_

* * *

Thor adores Jane. In a adorable, puppy life fashion, and let's face it he was head over heels in love with her the moment she hit him with a car. That's true love right there.

Thor knows he's great, he's been told repeatedly and has an over inflated ego. That changes though when he meets her. Suddenly he's more humble and wants to impress her.

This makes him wonder what she sees in him. She's a scientist, chances are he's the complete opposite, she's mortal and he's a god, she loves technology, it is one of his daily struggles, and sometimes they talk in completely different forms of English.

She's too good for him. When he voices his concerns to her, she just laughs and gives him a quick kiss.

"Love works in strange ways, but I wouldn't change you for any of the thirteen realms." He kisses her then and there.

She's right of course, she always is.

* * *

_See, alone we stand, together we fall apart_

_Yeah, I think I'll be alright_

* * *

When Bruce goes back for her, thinking he has the Hulk under control. He knows it's his last chance ever have Betty and he can't afford to screw up.

He does. Majorly.

Life enjoys screwing him over it seems. He now knows he has to let Betty go, he doesn't want to, but he does. He can't invade her life any more then he already has or she will resent him. Bruce can try to let her go, but he refuses to let her hate him. He may be selfish, but he doesn't get many opportunities to be selfish anymore.

He goes and helps those who suffer more then him and tries to forget the love of his life.

* * *

_I'm working so I won't have to try so hard_

_Tables, they turn sometimes_

* * *

Clint knows he is probably the weakest of the group. Not that he's weak, but Cap has his super steroids, Nat was a test subject, Tony had some of the toughest protective gear ever, Bruce was pretty much invincible, and Thor was a god.

He was a punk kid from Iowa who grew up in a circus most of his life. So he tries harder than ever so he can keep up with the group. He thinks no one notices, but he's wrong.

"You don't have to work so hard, you are an Avenger already and you can't quit." Tony smirks from the doorway to the gym. Clint doesn't pause from his pull-ups as he responds.

"Not the same, I'm not unbreakable like the rest of the team." Tony snorts at him.

"Please, as much as I want to punch Steve sometimes he can be right. I'm nothing without my suit in a battle, you on the other hand worked hard to get here." Tony pausing, "You're like the unofficial Batman of the group, neither of you has super powers, you came to your job by pure work. Plus he has a utility belt and you have different arrowheads." With a shrug the man leaves.

Clint lets go and smiles as he lands.

* * *

_Oh, someday_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

* * *

Every night they can they have unofficial team bonding nights. Usually its movies till dawn or video games, mostly trying to get Cap and Thor adjusted to society at first, but then it's not. It's the childhood half the team never had. It's the best friends who like each other for who they are. It's acting nuts because they can finally relax. It's having the family none of them ever had.

And they don't want to waste a second of it.

* * *

I think it turned out better then I thought it would. I hope to update soon but I want to finish my two other stories first, but that won't take too long, plus the second one is already written for the most part.

Read and Review! Send me requests and I will try my best!


	2. Crystal Ball

Hey another song! Crystal Ball by Keane. Not like my last one, unlike chapter one, these all are connected no matter what the lines say. Italized is obviously lyrics.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or this song, no matter how much I sing it.

* * *

There was probably no one in the history of the world who had a bigger shock happen to them then Steve. One day he was fighting Nazis, next he was surrounded by screens that had color and while the world seemed brighter. His seemed dimmer.

For the first week, he locked himself away in the gym S.H.I.E.L.D. gave him trying to move on from his past and accept this new reality.

It was hard, he kept waking up thinking he was back home and Peggy would be there waiting for him. It was a harsh dose of reality to get his blood flowing in the mornings.

* * *

_Who is the man I see_

_Where I'm supposed to be?_

_I lost my heart, I buried it too deep_

_Under the iron sea_

_Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball_

_Save us all, tell me life is beautiful_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Lines ever more unclear_

_I'm not sure I'm even here_

_The more I look the more I think that I'm_

_Starting to disappear_

* * *

There was no point for him to be alive, he decided on the third day. He was a man out of time. He didn't understand any of this. Day eight his life is given purpose once again. He's a soldier he decided and he locked on to the one thing he had from the past.

He looks at the Avengers file. He feels that the purpose is pulled out from under his feet. Dr. Banner was possibly the strongest thing on earth, indestructible. There were two assassins with a hundred percent success rate and from the videos he watched more fighting skills and better aim with a gun then him. Then there was Anthony Stark.

That took him back, it scared him knowing that there was mini Howards running around. At first he thought maybe he and Peggy ended up "fondue-ing" but a quick look at Tony's parentage shows that a Maria fathered him.

The whole file is filled with people who were probably better than him in well everything. He didn't belong here.

* * *

_Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball_

_Save us all, tell me life is beautiful_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Oh, crystal ball, hear my song_

_I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong_

_So put me where I belong_

_I don't know where I am_

_And I don't really care_

_I look myself in the eye_

_There's no one there_

_I fall upon the earth_

_I call up on the air_

_But all I get is the same old vacant stare_

* * *

He complies of course, not sure why, but he does in the end. He meets Dr. Banner first; he was different then what he prepared for. Dr. Banner was humble, kind, and seemed to be the type to never be angry. Obviously he snapped before, but it appeared to take a lot to stress the man. Natasha didn't talk much, Coulson mentioned that Hawkeye was a close friend and since Loki possessed him she was focused on one thing. Steve admired that about her. Tony appeared screaming arrogance from the loud noise to what he said. That was annoying. Then a god appears and everything is a blur after that.

When they all get in a room together the first time he sees where he's needed. He's a leader, they lack that, they all seem to be solo acts till Steve came along and figured out strategies for them to work together.

* * *

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball

Save us all, tell me life is beautiful

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Oh, crystal ball, hear my song

I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong

So put me where I belong

* * *

Two months after when they're all surrounding Tony's flat screen watching the Wizard of Oz, Steve feels like he belongs somewhere again.

* * *

Short I know. Please leave a review. I got none last time and that made me depressed. I accept flames!


	3. Here Comes the Sun

Hey I have alerts and favorites, but not a single review... This depresses me greatly.

Well I had to post this mush, its pure mushiness. That will make you throw up rainbows.

Disclaimer: I think if I owned a Beatles song or the Avengers I would get a review...

* * *

Natasha didn't know how they all survived but they did. She practically collapsed on the building, sitting her feet kicking off the edge of the roughly seventy story building, she usually knew just by looking but she was too tired to give a shit.

She had bruises everywhere a cut across her forehead that had only ceased to bleed and two bruised ribs. The battle had lasted all night. Alien invasions were the worst, damn Kree never could invade at a normal time or be an easy win.

She let out a sigh of relief as Hawkeye sat beside her as Hulk put him down. The archer let out a loud moan as he tossed his bow lazily behind him and eased himself down next to his partner. Natasha sensed the huge figure that had been casting a daunting shadow above the assassins, shrink and heard a loud crack as Bruce stretched out his back popping the sore muscles.

Without saying anything Bruce plucked himself by the archer, put his hands on the man's shoulder and pushed, till he heard the arm click back into place. Clint let out a whimper.

"Give a guy some warning next time."

"Last time you refused to let me do it, I had to have Natasha hold you still."

"Shut up." And Bruce did, stretching again, he laid his head on Clint's thigh letting his legs lay across the edge.

The peace was interrupted by Thor who never mastered the element of surprise land. He sat on the other side of Natasha and put Mjonir down next to Clint's bow, like it was a heavy weight. The God was scratched up but it seemed mostly surface cuts, nothing that needed to be looked at immediately.

Just then the bickering duo landed on the building Steve obviously miffed about being carried bridal style up to the roof. They stopped as Steve sat by Thor, leaning his shield against Mjoinr. Whereas Tony opted to stand behind them ripping off his iron man armor, his helmet rolling sideways into the pile of weaponry

Natasha let out a sigh of relief. Her family was all in one piece, together, they will live to fight for another day. She looked out to the vast body of water, which seemed so close, to where the sun was just peaking over the edge of the earth.

She lets out a small smile, a mix of exhaustion and relief, as she leaned her head on Clint's good shoulder as the group let the sunrise warm their faces.

* * *

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Little darling_

_It's been a long, cold lonely winter_

_Little darling_

_It feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun _

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Little darling_

_The smiles returning to the faces _

_Little darling_

_It feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun _

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling_

_I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling_

_It feels like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun _

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Here comes the sun _

_Here comes the sun_

_It's all right_

_It's all right_

* * *

_REVIEW!_

That's literally all I want. You can even send me nothing, just something to let me know someone cares...

Wow I sound needy...


End file.
